Stage Builder
Blocks * Block (Grey): Does nothing special. * Slope (Grey;Triangular): For up and down action. * Falling Block (Purple): Falls when stood on the top. * Vertical Block: (Blue) Moves down and up; (Red) Moves up and down. * Bounce Block (Orange): The larger the block, the larger the bounce. * Horizontal (Green): Moves right to left. * Pendulum (Yellow): Moves around and around forever. * Ice (Icy Blue): Slippery, also melts over time when on screen. * Locked Box (Treasure-Chest-Looking): Requires a key to unlock. * Push Block (Brown): Can be pushed horizontally. * Grow Block (Indigo): Expands and then contrasts slowly. * Solar Block (Dark Blue): Requires no light to be passable. * Invis Block (Pink): Becomes fully invisible upon touch. Obstacles * Spike: Nasty little spike. * ×10 Spike: Line of 10 nasty spike. * Surprise Spike: Moves vertically continuously. * Buzzsaw: Classic,static,deadly. * Shuriken: Spawns three shurikens which move in a line. * Quadrant: Four shurikens rotate around a point. * Scythe: Spins anticlockwise and kill on touch. * Bouncey Saw: A buzzsaw that reacts with platforms. * Closing Spike: Spike with a bite. * Laser: Fires a laser at the player in 250 radius. * Rotating Saw: Buzzsaw on a rotating support. Others * Checkpoint: When active, the player respawns here. * Swimming Pool: The player can swim freely in here. * Blue Lever: Lowers the gravity of the stage. * Red Lever: Heightens the gravity of the stage * Pole: The player can swing off these all bad as. * Cannon: Launches the player into the air. * Breathe Blast: Gives oxygen to drowning stickmen. * Wind Blaster: Tornado simulation. * SM. Wind Blast: Blows a slight breeze. * Teleporter: Teleports player into a receiver. * Key: Unlocks locked boxes on contacts. * Green Lever: Grants the player with ×2 speed. * Light Switch: Kills the light disabling solar blocks. * Pulley: Runs across the base of blocks when gasped Vex SubZero * Block (Grey): Does nothing special. * Slope (Grey;Triangular): For up and down action. * Falling Block (Purple): Falls when stood on the top. * Vertical Block: (Blue) Moves down and up; (Red) Moves up and down. * Bounce Block (Orange): The larger the block, the larger the bounce. * Horizontal (Green): Moves right to left. * Pendulum (Yellow): Moves around and around forever. * Ice (Icy Blue): Slippery, also melts over time when on screen. * Locked Box (Treasure-Chest-Looking): Requires a key to unlock. * Push Block (Brown): Can be pushed horizontally. * Grow Block (Indigo): Expands and then contrasts slowly. * Solar Block (Dark Blue): Requires no light to be passable. * Invis Block (Pink): Becomes fully invisible upon touch * Diamond Block (Turquoise) The GIF ''Subzero'' * Light Square Block (Neon) Sure For The Seasons Light. * BRU Block (Neon) To Taked From Objects * Obstacles * Spike: Nasty little spike. * ×10 Spike: Line of 10 nasty spike. * Surprise Spike: Moves vertically continuously. * Buzzsaw: Classic,static,deadly. * Shuriken: Spawns three shurikens which move in a line. * Quadrant: Four shurikens rotate around a point. * Scythe: Spins anticlockwise and kill on touch. * Bouncey Saw: A buzzsaw that reacts with platforms. * Closing Spike: Spike with a bite. * Laser: Fires a laser at the player in 250 radius. * Rotating Saw: Buzzsaw on a rotating support * Death Zone: An invisible zone which causes instant death. * Fish:Do not Go to Imput to Fish is too Falling * Light Spike:Nasty a Light Spikes Others * Checkpoint: When active, the player respawns here. * Swimming Pool: The player can swim freely in here. * Blue Lever: Lowers the gravity of the stage. * Red Lever: Heightens the gravity of the stage * Pole: The player can swing off these all bad as. * Cannon: Launches the player into the air. * Breathe Blast: Gives oxygen to drowning stickmen. * Wind Blaster: Tornado simulation. * SM. Wind Blast: Blows a slight breeze. * Teleporter: Teleports player into a receiver. * Key: Unlocks locked boxes on contacts. * Green Lever: Grants the player with ×2 speed. * Light Switch: Kills the light disabling solar blocks. * Pulley: Runs across the base of blocks when * Mighty:For Speed Up 30 Miles For Hour * Complete Teleporter:For Completes